Escape
by big glee famanic
Summary: Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world, she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opertunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

Sam/Fem! Harry, Dean/Cas (latter, though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world; she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens, she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

* * *

><p>~Haley~<p>

She was in pain. That was the only thing she could think when her uncle hit her. He was blaming her for Dudley failing a test. She knew it wasn't her fault, but they didn't seem to think that. They just wanted to blame everything on her. Her uncle left the room and she brought her knees up and started sobbing. She just wanted to escape; if she wasn't in pain here she was in pain at school. She used to leave Hogwarts, she used to love her friends and everything over there but now she knew. She knew they were just waiting for her to die. She stopped talking to her so-called best friend when he accused her of putting her name in the goblet. She stopped talking to Hermione shortly after that. She had the twins, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Snape, and Draco Malfoy. Everyone else was against her. Everyone else hated her and she was starting to believe the things they said. She was a freak. She was just a brat who wanted attention. Though the eight people who were on her side said otherwise, she knew deep inside they were right.

"Hey girl." She whispered to her snow owl. Hedwig hooted and jumped to her shoulder.

"I need you to fly to Gringott's. Give Bill my letter on the desk ok." She whispered. Her snowy owl just gave her a look before doing as she was told. Haley smiled sadly as she watched her beautiful owl fly away. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that they could help her.

~Bill~

Bill was inside of Gringotts talking to one of the head Goblins when he saw the familiar snowy owl. She then flew over to him and gave him a letter. He promptly opened it once he saw the letter was from Haley.

**Bill,**

**If you have received this then I need your help. Find a way to get out of the UK, please all I would need is a place to stay and a school to go to.**

**Sincerely**

**H.P**

Bill sighed and showed the letter to the Goblin.

"Haley needs your help." He said. The Goblin looked at the note and snapped his fingers.

"Go get Lady Potter, we can do this and much more." The Goblin said.

"Yes, sir." He said.

~Haley~

Haley woke up by a person shaking her awake.

"Who?" She asked, still slightly asleep.

"It's, Bill." He said. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a blurred image of a tall guy with ginger hair that was currently in a pony tail.

"Hey." She whispered. He smiled and helped her up. She winced as she sat up, she had a big bruise on her hip.

"Haley, do you have anything nicer than those rags?" He asked.

"Um, uniform." She replied.

"That will work." Bill said.

"Trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs." Haley said. Bill nodded and ran down the stairs to grab it. Once he came back, he took another look at her.

"Actually, they might want to see this. Let's go." He said. She nodded and grabbed his arm. They then left.

~At Gringots~

To say the Goblins were displeased would be an understatement. They were furious.

"Who would do that to Lady Potter?" The head Goblin asked.

"I can name a handful of people." Haley mumbled.

"We were curious as to why you wanted to leave, but now we can see why." The Goblin, Griphook, said.

"So can you help?" Haley asked.

"Well, you need a passport, muggle education, birth certificate, and well, as you said in your note a place to stay." The Goblin said.

"Is that a no?" Haley asked.

"We can do this and more. All this will cost forty gallons." Griphook said.

"Deal." Haley said. Griphook smiled wickedly and walked to the back room.

"Well, it looks as if you are leaving little sis." Bill said.

"Tell them all I said bye." Haley said.

"Course, we will also keep where you go a secret." Bill said. Haley gave him a hug in which he returned. Griphook came back in the room with a list as well as the things she needs.

"It seems that your mother has a family friend that lives out in America, there is a muggle school that you are able to attend out there and here is the rest. You will leave tomorrow." He said. Haley smiled and looked at Bill.

"Thank you both." She told them both.

"I have also given you a credit card that is connected to the bank it will automatically change to muggle money when spent." He said. Haley nodded and headed towards the door.

"Thank you, sir." She called.

~Haley~

Haley got to the airport early the next morning, I hope she didn't get lost. She smiled sadly when she saw mothers comforting their young children, who looked terrified about flying. She blinked away tears and went to the waiting area to be called in.

"First class is boarding at gate 15!" Rang through the intercom and she stood up. She pulled her ticket out and gave it to the person.

"Right this way sweetie." She said. Haley smiled and boarded the plane. She took out a piece of paper that said one thing about it

'Bobby Singer'

~4 years latter~

Haley walked to the car Bobby had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday and sighed. She had lived with Bobby for four years now, to her surprise, she hadn't been found by the wizarding world. Bobby knew she was a witch, even wanted to kill her at first, but she managed to explain to him what type she was and well this is how she found out about hunters. She knew if they tried to kill her she should probably say something about him first. He had taught her all about the supernatural world, she thought it was much cooler than the world she grew up in. Though now she was leaving that all behind and she was going to Stanford University. She wanted to be a lawyer, much better than what she would have been forced to do if she stayed in England. Bobby new this and helped her with the application. Now she was leaving and well didn't want to say goodbye.

"Looks like this is goodbye." She mumbled.

"Don't go sappy on my kid." Bobby said.

"Ok, well see you Bobby." She called. He nodded and she threw her suitcase in the back of her car. She would have taken the motorbike but she had a suitcase and Bobby wouldn't let her anyways. She was off, little did she know in three years she would be back to doing what Bobby taught her about.

~End of chapter~

I would have added more of Bobby, if I knew what his personality was. I am barely in season one in supernatural, but I wanted to do my first crossover and well... I can just write the episodes I have already watched. It's not like I don't know Sam and Dean's personality. So if you can, I don't know give me an example of how Bobby would talk I would appreciate it.

(edit)

Okay so I went through this and changed/ fixed a few things (just like a paragraph not even that) so it shouldn't have as many, if at all, spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam/Fem!Harry, Dean/Cas (latter though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world, she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

Also, if you want a pic of what Haley looks like just look up Snow White from once upon a time. If you have seen the show, when Snow White is in the enchanted forest.

* * *

><p>Haley calmly walked over to the dorms looking for her room. She really didn't know what dorms would look like, though she new they wouldn't be like the one at Hogwarts. Once she got to the dorm she wasn't displeased. There was one bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a small closet. It was enough for her to stay happy. She pulled her trunk in and started unpacking, not noticing that someone walked into her room.<p>

"Hey, you dropped your book back there." She heard a voice say. Haley then turned around and saw a tall guy, well tall compared to her 5'4 height, with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you." She replied and he handed her the book.

"Lord of the flies, good read." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, had to read it in my freshman year." Haley replied.

"Anyways, I'm Sam Winchester." He said.

"Haley Potter." She replied. Sam smiled and started walking back towards the door.

"Well see you around." He said. She waved in response.

~Haley~

Over the next few weeks Sam and Haley got closer and became good friends. They did end up telling each other minor things about their past.

"So what part of America did you come from?" Haley asked.

"All over the place. Though I was born in Kansas." He said.

"Oh, sounds nice. Kansas I mean." She said.

"I was a baby then so I wouldn't remember. Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent." He asked.

"I am from Surry, that's close to London. Though I started going to a boarding school in Scotland when I was eleven. I moved in with a family friend that lives in the states four years ago so I don't have a heavy accent anymore." She explained. Sam smiled in response.

"Wait, you moved out here when you were fourteen?" He asked, it seemed like he was doing the math in his head.

"Yeah, some minor problems happened. I don't like talking about it to much though." She told him.

"I understand." He told her. She smiled and they continued there talk, not bringing up their past too much after. Though more of their past came out when Haley and Sam went to a bar and Haley got tipsy. She told him that she didn't know what her parents looked like in till she went to the boarding school and how they got murdered when she was one. Sam told her that his mom died in a fire. They got closer after that and continued to get closer; by the time they got out of school Haley started crushing on her best friend.

~2 months after summer~

When school started back up Haley and Sam ended up dooming together. Haley didn't like being alone and Sam was used to sharing a room with someone. So it worked out in the end.

"Sam can you help?" Haley asked as she was putting her books on the shelf.

"Sure." He said as he walked over.

"Thanks, I just need to put these on the top shelf and I can't reach." She said. Sam chuckled and took the book she was attempting to put on the top shelf.

"You sure you want any book on a shelf you can't reach?" He asked her.

"Hush, I don't want to read that one, thus putting it on the top shelf will help me not to." She explained.

"Why do you have it if you don't want to read it?" He asked her.

"Oh, well I have a bet that I won't read that book again for a month or so..." She trailed off.

"Got it. So you want to go to that small coffee shop across the street?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. They then left to go to the shop, leaving a stack of books and a few pairs of jeans left on the floor.

~Haley~

The two of them walked to the coffee shop, concentering it wasn't to far away. Though Haley complained about it anyways.

"But Sammy it is such a long way." Haley complained.

"Nope, plus the campus is bigger than the walk to the coffee shop." Sam reminded her, she just sighed and continued walking. Once they got to the shop they talked a bit more that is in till she saw Sam staring at a girl who was working behind the counter.

"Go talk to her." Haley said. Sam looked at her in shock.

"I haven't done this." Sam admitted.

"Not to hard. Plus you are attractive enough so go ask her out." She said. Sam looked unsure for a second but did what she said. Haley watched her best friend talk to the girl in till her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw she had a voicemail from an un known number so she played it.

"_Hey, Hal. It's Charlie; we were getting worried about you so the Goblins gave us the number. Talk to you soon little sis._" Haley smiled at her phone and called the number back as soon as it finished playing.

"_Hey Charlie." She said_

_"Hey, long time huh?" He replied._

_"Yeah, four years. So how is everyone?" She asked._

_"Oh you know same old. Well George lost his ear in the battle but other than that..." Charlie said._

_"Wait the battle still happened?" Haley whispered._

_"Yeah, Neville killed him in the end." Charlie said._

_"Poor Neville." Haley mumbled._

_"Yeah, poor kid. You want to talk to the twins?" Charlie asked._

_"Yeah, put them on." She said. In the background she could hear minor movement._

_"Hey!" She heard Fred yell._

_"Oi. Not so loud Freddie." She scolded._

_"Don't call me Freddie. Anyways how is my favorite short lady?" He asked._

_"I'm not short! I'm fun size." She replied. Not noticing Sam was walking back over to the table with Jess._

_"Yes you are." He replied._

_"Anyways why are toy worried about me, you know I would call if I was in trouble." She told him._

"No you wouldn't." Sam said, slightly startling Haley.

_"Looks like some people don't change." Fred said on the other line._

_"Hush, I got to go. Call me if you need anything." Haley said_. She smiled as she hung up and glanced at the others that joined the table.

"So, it worked out Sam?" She asked. Sam smiled and the girl laughed.

"I'm Jessica." She introduced.

"Hello Jessica, I am Haley this giants best friend." Haley said.

"It's nice to meet you Haley." Jess said. Sam smiled at his best friend and Haley returned the smile.

"Well this will be fun." Haley whispered.

~End of chapter~

This would be longer but I don't feel the need to add to much more. You can already see what will happen. Anyways I will add a bit more on the growing crush and friendship at the beginning of the next chapter. Also the events in the pilot will happen next chapter as well. Anyways if this was bad I blame the fact I started writing this shortly after I woke up at 2:00 this morning, it is 5:52 now. We'll have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3: Pilot

Sam/Fem!Harry, Dean/Cas (latter though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world; she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

~Haley~

It has been a year since Sam got with Jess, 9 months since they moved into an apartment, and 3 months since Jess moved in with them. Jess and Haley had tried to get along and were getting along in till Jess moved in with them. Shortly after Sam and Jess started going out Haley new she had to get over her crush on Sam, so she started dating her and Sams friend Brady. Everything seamed to be going great, though Haley and Sam both new something big was about to happen, they both had a strange feeling about all of the good things starting.

"Come on Sam, we were suppose to be there fifteen minutes ago." Jess said as she fixed her earrings. Haley chuckled when she saw Sam step out, not wearing a costume.

"Do I have to?" He asked her. Jess took a look at him before sighing.

"Yes!" She yelled. Sam looked over to Haley and saw she was wearing a red strapless dress that had black lace across the top and slightly longer black lace at the bottom of her dress hitting the top of her knees slightly. She was also wearing fish net leggings and some boots that had went to the top of her calves. He honestly thought she looked allot better than Jess.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." Sam reminded her. Jess rolled her eyes and Haley smiled sadly for a second.

"I think you should go, I mean I am going out and you know why I don't like Halloween." Haley said. Sam nodded and gave her a similar sad smile.

"Fine, but I am not wearing a costume." Sam said.

~ Sam~

Sam and Jess arrived to the Halloween party and got a few beers. They met up with Jess's friend Luis who was currently dressed up as ghoul.

"So here is to Sam, and his amazing LSAT score." Jess said. Sam hid his face as his two friends toasted for him.

"Its nothing to celebrate." Sam said.

"He's acting all humble but this one scored a one hundred seventy four on it." Jess said. Luis took another shot and gave them a confused look.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Scary good." Jess replied.

"Haley got a one hundred sixty nine on hers." Sam said, trying to get the attention off if him.

"You still scored better than her." Jess said, her voice sounding slightly irritated at the mention of their friend. Luis seamed to sense the tension and decided to talk

"So that's it huh, you can pick any school you want." He said. Sam nodded and took another shot.

"Actually I have an interview on Monday, if I play this right I might have a full ride next year." Sam said, leaving the part about Haley having one tomorrow.

"It will go fine." Jess reassured him

"So how does it feel being the golden boy in your family?" Luis asked.

"Actually they don't know." Sam said. Luis didn't know Sam hadn't talk to his family in almost two years. Jess thought he talked to them once and a while and Haley new he didn't. Sam's thought drifted to Haley for a moment but he came back when he saw his friend stand up.

"…. If I were you I would be gloating." He said. Sam assumed that he was asking why they didn't know.

"Well we aren't the Bradys." He said. Luis said something back, though Sam wasn't listening. Sam sighed as his friend goes to get some more shots and left him alone with Jess.

"I bet it's going to go great. I have faith in you." She told him. Sam smiled and looked at her.

"What would I do with out you?" He asked.

"Crash and burn." She said. She smiled at him and he stood up.

"Come on, lets go see if our little friend has come back yet." He said.

~Haley~

Haley got back an hour after Sam and Jess got back from the party. By the time she was back they had gone to bed, leaving Haley alone to go over some things. She was nervous about the interview and was panicking. She tried to calm down enough so things wouldn't fly off of the shelves in the room, the thought of her best friends finding out about her having magic scared her allot more than the interview. Haley got up and headed towards the stairs when she heard a few bumps and a crash. She tiptoed towards the kitchen area and saw a figure sneak around so she grabbed its arm. The figured pushed her hand away and threw a punch that she had dodged. She then punched his gut and he threw a few more punches. She backed up as he threw another punch and led him towards the stairs, not noticing Sam was on them. The figure tried kicking her but she jumped over his leg and kicked his gut. The figure fell to the ground and she pinned his arms above his head.

"Haley, I think that's enough." Sam said. The figure looked at Sam and smirked.

"You know her?" The figure asked.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Haley then let go of his arms and stood up.

"Wait, Dean? As in 'older brother' Dean?" Haley asked. Dean looked shocked about her knowing about him and Sam just looked shocked.

"So this is how you great your guest, you have a girl go fight them?" Dean asked Sam.

"What are you even doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said. Haley rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. The brothers started talking while she dug threw her icebox.

"Sam, remind me to get another six pack." Haley said when she entered the room with three beers. Dean grinned when she handed him a bottle and Sam sighed.

"Put it on Jess's list." Sam told her. Haley nodded and walked towards the stairs and met Jess.

"Is everything okay?" Jess asked. Haley nodded and turned back to the group.

"Nice, I love the Smurfs." Dean told her, Jess blushed and rapped her arms over her chest.

"Jess, this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced. Jess smiled and Haley shook her head.

" Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked. Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to her.

"Jess, I think you should go put some gym shorts on and a big t-shirt." Haley whispered to her. Jess glared and looked at Dean. He was checking her out again and she sighed.

"Let me go put something on." Jess said. Dean shook his head and Sam looked stuck between killing his brother and pulling his girlfriend out of the room.

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it." Dean told her. Jess smiled and Dean looked back to Sam.

"Anyways, hate to steal your boyfriend but I need to talk to him about some family problems." Dean said, making Sam glare at his brother.

"No, if you need to tell me something say it in front of them." Sam told him.

"Alright, Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean tried.

"So, he was probably working overtime at a Millers Shift. He will stumble back in a few days." Sam told him in a bored tone.

"Dad was on a hunting trip." Dean said, catching Sam's attention.

"Will you two excuse us?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and Jess sighed. The boys went outside to talk, leaving the girls alone.

"Why have are you getting more annoyed with me Jess? We got along great before you moved in." Haley asked her friend. Jess looked at her and sighed.

"I don't like that Sam mentions you often." She replied. Haley sighed and placed her hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Sammy is complicated sometimes. Come on lets go make hot coco." Haley offered. Jess smiled and followed Haley into the kitchen.

~ Three cups of hot coco latter~

Sam and Dean finished their talk and Sam packed a bag of clothes. Haley was helping him pack and Jess was trying to find out where he was going.

"Can you at least tell me where you are going?" Jess asked.

"Look, we are just going to find our dad and I will be back by Monday." Sam said. Haley nodded and handed Sam a card.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It has an emergency number on it." Haley told him. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

"Good luck on your interview and please, keep Jess and yourself safe." Sam told her. She smiled and nodded. Sam then left the girls with his brother.

~Jess~

After Sam left Haley prepared for her interview, leaving Jess to herself. She had spent the whole time Haley was out watching movies. Once Haley got back they talked about a few things, including Jess and Sam's relationship.

"So, you are telling me that you are planning on breaking things off with Sam?" Haley asked. Jess nodded and looked back to the T.V that was currently off.

"I just don't feel that spark anymore." Jess told her. Haley sighed and thought about her best friend. She really didn't think Sam deserved any of this.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, though I don't like the reasoning I do know Sam would feel horrible if he thought you only stayed for his well being." She told Jess.

"So, how did the interview go?" She asked. Haley sighed and shook her head.

"Not so good." She admitted.

"That's horrible." Jess told her.

"Well, I will live." Haley said. Jess was about to reply but Haley's phone went off.

"Hello?" Haley asked. Jess smiled but when Haley paled she stopped.

"No, but how?" She asked. Jess started feeling bad for her friend even though she didn't know what was being said.

"Ok, I will be right there." Haley told the person.

"Tell him I will be over as soon as I can." Haley said before she hung up.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"My brother just got into a small problem." Haley said with a worried smile on her face.

"Will you be back by the time Sam is?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah. This will only take an hour at the most." Haley told her. Jess smiled and nodded. Haley then went to her room and packed a bag.

"See you soon." She called.

~Haley~

"Hello?" Haley asked.

_"Hey Haley, I need you here soon. Dumbledore sent Ron to find you and he got Fred!" Charlie yelled._

"No, but how?" Haley asked.

_"I'm not sure. Fred is beaten pretty badly and I know you have a few tricks up your sleeves." He told her._

"Ok, I will be right there." Haley told him.

"_Please hurry." Charlie begged._

"Alright, tell him I will be right there." Haley told him. She hung up and Jess gave her a questioning look.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Oh, my brother just has a small problem." She said with a worried smile.

"Will you be back before Sam gets back?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, this will only take an hour." She told her. Jess nodded and Haley ran to her room and packed an over night bag with a bunch of potions.

"See you soon!" Haley yelled.

~Jess~

Haley didn't come back for the rest of the night and it worried Jess. She had no idea where her friend was and didn't know where Sam was. She didn't even know if he was ok. Though she new it was family problems for both. The most she got from Sam was a phone call telling her that he was going home that night. She wasn't alone though. Haley's boyfriend stopped by to talk to Haley who wasn't there.

"She went to her brothers." Jess told him. He looked sad for a second but soon got over it.

"Well that is to bad. You by yourself?" He asked. Jess nodded and he grinned.

"Well that sucks. May I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"You know where it is." Jess told him.

"Thanks." He told her. Jess sighed and pulled out her phone and texted Haley.

**Hey, your boyfriend came over~ Jess**

Brady came back before Haley could reply and stood in front of Jess.

"Well, I guess I should get going." He told her.

"Thanks for stopping by." She told him. He smiled and headed towards the door. Jess turned around and started walking to the master bedroom. She stopped for a second and Brady opened and closed the front door making Jess continue to walk into the room. He followed her to it and pushed her up against the wall. She screamed and he had her be pulled up the wall. Once she was on the celling he cut her stomach open.

"I am so sorry Jess but I had to do it." He told her. He then hid in the corner and waited for Sam to return. He stood there and waited not noticing Jess's phone going off.

**Jess don't let him in. He broke up with me last night! ~ Haley**

~Sam~

Dean stopped the Impala in front of Sam's apartment after the hunt. Dean unrolled SAMs window after he got out of the car.

"Maybe we can meet up again." Sam said before he walked to the door. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Maybe, you know we made one hell of a team out there." Dean told him. Sam nodded and Dean drove off. Sam walked to his apartment and saw cookies on the counter. He grabbed one and looked around.

"Jess! Haley? Are you home?!" Sam called. He heard the water running in his and Jess's bedroom so he walked into it. He smiled and layed on the bed for a few seconds. Though he stopped when he felt drops of something hit his head. He opened his eyes and saw something horrible, Jess's body cut on the ceiling.

"No! Jess No!" Sam yelled. She then burst into flames and Dean crashed into his room.

"Sam!" He yelled. Dean then grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the apartment. Sam looked around the street after Dean pulled him out and spotted Haley, who was sobbing.

"Haley? What happened?" Sam asked.

"I shouldn't have left." She whispered.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because Brady told me if I walked out then he would kill her." She said.

~The end.~

ok so I originally had Haley with Fred and George In this but, well I took it out at the last minuet. So worth the wait? No? Ok. Well Review.


	4. chapter 4 Wendigo

Sam/Fem!Harry, Dean/Cas (latter though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world; she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

~Haley~

_"_What do you mean by that Haley?" Sam asked. Haley looked down at her shoes and sighed.

"Brady was working for someone. I found out and threatened to call my uncle, he is a hunter. Brady told me if i told anyone he would kill you, Sam. I told him fine and i wouldn't tell anyone. This was shortly after we got together by the way. After a while he changed the deal, he said that as long as i don't tell any one and stay with him he wouldn't do anything to you or Jess. I said fine, but he wasn't finished. He said that he was aloud to change the deal whenever he wanted. I said as long as you two didn't get hurt it was fine. On halloween Brady and i got into a fight, he said that he was ordered to 'get the problem pons out of the way'. I knew what he meant and i told him no and that we had a deal. He reminded me that he was aloud to change it and i said fine then I'm out. He told me that i had to stay because we were together and i said 'Why would i want to be stuck with a monster like you' he then broke up with me and i really didn't care. I just stood up and walked to the door. That is when he said 'If you walk out then i will kill her.' but i walked out." Haley explained. Sam didn't know what to feel, he wanted to be mad that she was involved with Jess's death but at the same time he knew she was going to be killed anyways.

"Sam, if i had known he was going to do that for real then i wouldn't have left. I mean i am sure that my brothers could have handled..." Haley started rambling but Sam stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"No, it isn't your fault. You tried to keep us safe and that is that." Sam told her. She smiled sadly at him but didn't say anything.

"Ok, now that this chick flick moment is over i think we should leave." Dean said. Sam nodded and threw his bag back into the trunk of the impala.

"You coming?" Sam asked.

"I'll just follow you. I need to make a pit stop first though." She told them. Dean just nodded and got into the Impala while Sam followed him. Haley walked over to where her car was and followed them out. Haley knew that Bobby would probably yell at her for the demon thing but she couldn't bring herself to care. She just lost her friend and her best friend lost his girlfriend. She needed all the support she could get, so she was going to visit Bobby.

~At Bobbys~

Once Haley got to Bobbys she pulled out her silver knife and holy water so she could skip the whole test stage. She walked up to his door and was greeted by her honorary uncle.

"Hey kid." He greeted and Haley just smiled.

"Hey Bobby. So how have you been?" She asked. She started to walk in but he stopped her and she rolled her eyes. She then cut her arm slightly with her silver knife and drank the holy water.

"Still me Bobby." She told him.

"Can't be to careful." He said. Haley nodded and walked into the house and saw that books were scattered everywhere.

"I am gone for a couple of years and this house gets turned into a dump. Really Bobby." She scolded. He just rolled his eyes and walked back over to his desk.

"Well sorry that i am too busy to clean up around here." He said.

"Well i am sure the Idjits could have waited a bit." She said.

"What are you doing here kid?" He asked.

"A demon killed Jess." Haley said sadly.

"Oh, well do you need help tracking it down or something?" He asked.

"No, it was the same one that killed Sam and Deans mom. Oh by the way the brothers are hunting together again." She told Bobby. He looked happy to hear that the boys were hunting together again but the mention of the demon who killed Mary seamed to bring his mood down.

"So what are they hunting?" Bobby asked.

"No idea, i don't even know where they are." Haley told him.

"Then ask the Idjits." Bobby said. Haley pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Sam asking where they were and what they are hunting.

~Sam~

Sam was having another nightmare about Jess when he woke up to his phone vibrating.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied as he pulled his phone out.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked. Sam nodded in response. They stayed quiet for a bit and Sam clicked through his contacts.

"You want to drive?" Dean asked. Sam was shocked at the question and laughed.

"Dean never in your whole life have you asked me to drive." Sam said.

"I just thought that you might want to after everything." Dean said.

"Your worried about me, i get it. Thanks but i'm fine." Sam said. Dean made a noise in disbelief but stayed quiet. Sam's phone then went off and he saw it was from Haley.

**'Where are you? Do you know what you are hunting yet?~ Haley'**

"Where are we?" Sam asked Dean.

"We are right outside of Grand Junction Colorado." He responded. Sam quickly sent that to Haley and pulled out a map.

"Maybe we left Stanford to soon." Sam said.

"Sam, we went back soon after your friend left. We stayed for a week just to make sure it was gone." Dean reminded him. Sam shook his head and looked at the map again.

"Look, if you want to find the thing that killed Jess we need to"

"Find dad, i get it Dean." Sam said.

"Dad will know what to do." Dean said. Sam nodded as he checked the coordinates once more.

"These coordinates are weird." Sam said.

"What about them?" Dean asked.

"Its BlackWater Ridge, there is nothing around it but woods." Sam said as he put the map down.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of no where?" Sam asked.

~Haley~

"They are heading to BlackWater Ridge." Haley told Bobby. He gave her a look as if to tell her she needed to explain it more.

"BlackWater Ridge is full of woods. Though i looked into a bit more and found out that there was a few so called 'bear attacks' in the area. There was only one surviver." Haley explained.

"Well that narrows it down a bit, lets look into it. Might find a legend that fits the bill." Bobby said.

~Sam~

The first stop Sam and Dean made was at the ranger station to see if they could find anything.

"Dude check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said.

"And there are plenty more grizzly that size out there, this isn't any nature hike thats for sure." Sam said. The ranger then walked over to see what they were doing.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" He asked. Sam was quick to deny this but Dean didn't help there case.

"Recycle, man." Dean said. The ranger didn't look to convinced.

"Bull." He said. Sam glared at Dean who wasn't moving

"You're friends with that Haley girl aren't you?" He asked. Dean thinks about it before he replied.

"Yes we are Ranger... Wilkinson." Dean said.

"Then i will tell you what i told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back in till the twenty fourth, so that isn't exactly missing is it?" He said. Dean started shaking his head to this.

"Can you tell that girl to quit worrying, i am positive her brother is fine." The ranger said. Dean nodded before replying:

"We will, that Haley girl is quiet a pistol, huh?" Dean asked. Sam glared at his brother, thinking about his friend Haley.

"That is putting it mildly." The ranger said.

"You know, it might help if we showed her a copy of the backcountry permit. It sometimes help if they see the return date." Dean said. The ranger raised his eyebrows before nodding and giving Dean a copy. When they left Dean started laughing and Sam glared at Dean again.

"What, you crushing for a hook up or something?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so why aren't we going? I don't see why we should even talk to the girl." Sam said. Dean and Sam then stopped in front of the car.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we are walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean said. Dean gave Sam a look before he started to get into the car.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later?" Dean asked

"Since now." Sam said as he opened his car door.

"Really?" Dean asked, not sounding convinced. Sam nodded and Dean sighed. They then both got into the car before driving off to go talk to Haley.

~Haley Potter~

Haley and Bobby both went deep into their research before Haley got up in excitement.

"What has got you so happy?" Bobby asked.

"It says here that the guy who survived has a scar left over. Does that look familiar to you?" Haley asked as she showed Bobby the scar.

"It does, but i might need to dig deeper before you tell the boys what it is." Bobby said.

~Sam~

The boys drove to the Collins house in silent. Though once they got there Dean gave Sam a fake ID. Dean rang the door bell and a girl answered it.

"You must be Haley Collins. I am Dean and this is Sam, we are rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother." Dean said. Haley hesitates before she asks them to show her their IDs. When they showed her their fake IDs she let them in. She smiled when she saw the Impala.

"Nice car, yours?" She asked. Dean grinned and nodded.

"Yeah." Dean answered. Haley then led Sam and Dean into the kitchen where her other brother was sitting at the table with a laptop. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed something that made Sam roll his eyes.

"So if Tommy isn't due back for a while then how do you know something is wrong?" Sam asked. Haley came back into the room with a bowl and she places it on the table.

"He checks in everyday by cell. He will email and send photos or stupid videos. We haven't heard anything in over three days." She said.

"Well maybe he can't get any cell reception." Sam offered.

"He has a satellite phone." Haley said, shooting Sams' thought down.

"Could he have forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben said. Dean looked at Ben and Haley put more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It is just the three of us now. We keep close tabs on each other." Haley said. Dean smiled, understanding what she meant by that.

"Can i see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and clicked on the screen. She showed them the pics and video. Sam thanked her and the brothers left.

~Haley P.~

Haley and Bobby continued with there research.

"I think i should just tell them about this." Haley said. Bobby nodded and Haley pulled her phone out.

'Hey, there was a surviver. Go find .' She sent before she got back to work.

"I think i found something." She told Bobby.

~Sam~

"Hey, this isn't the first time someone disappeared." Sam said. Dean looked at him and Sam pulled out his phone.

"It looks like Haley is doing her own research. This guy 'Mr. Shaw' as she said was a surviver of one of the attacks. I looked into it and it looks like this kids parents got attacked but he got away." Sam said.

"How many before this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in 1982 eight different people vanished. Again in 1959 and again in 1936. All twenty years apart, all claimed to be a grizzly attack." Sam said.

"So, lets go talk to that surviver." Dean said.

~Haley~

"Bobby, i think i found out what the thing was." Haley said. Bobby got up to look and nodded.

"I mean the pattern in between deaths makes sense and it is in the right area. Though i haven't even heard of one that far east." Haley said.

"Well if it is a Wendago then the boys better be prepared." Bobby said.

"How quick do you think i can get there?" Haley asked.

"Well if you take that bike of yours probably a day or two." Bobby said.

"I think i can get there before then. You haven't seen me on my baby in a long time." Haley said. Bobby nodded and Haley grabbed a backpack and threw in a few weapons, some clothes, and her phone. She put on her boots and ran to the back where her bike was.

Haley tried to get there quick enough but by the time she got to the place Dean and Sam had already killed the thing.

"Sorry i'm late." Haley said. Sam just grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"So you coming with us?" Dean asked. Haley looked at her bike and smiled.

"I will follow you... You know what lets just go to my uncles and i will leave with you. Here is his address." She said as she wrote down the address. Once Sam read it he grinned and gave it to Dean.

"Wait, Bobby is your uncle?!" Dean asked.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. i rushed the last part. I wanted this up so i could continue on with it and as much as i love supernatural Wendago was one of my least favorite episode of season 1. **


	5. Chapter 5: the past returns

Sam/Fem!Harry, Dean/Cas (latter though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world; she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

~Haley~

The drive to Bobbys was pretty short considering the amount of miles it was in between the two places. Though it was Dean leading the way so that wasn't much of a surprise. Once they got to Bobbys he explained to Dean why he never said anything about Haley and Haley spent a bit more time with Sam.

"Hey." She mumered as she sat on the deck next to Sam. Sam smiled and she sighed.

"Look I get it if you blame me." She whispered. Sam shook his head and layed back slightly.

"Nah, I couldn't blame you for that. It's not your fault she died." Sam said. Haley shook her head and briefly wondered if he could read minds slightly.

"I should have stayed." Haley said. Sam shook his head again and Haley leaned closer to him.

"So what does the great Dean Winchester think of me?" She asked.

"Dean was surprised it was Jess I was going out with. He said something about you being more of my type or something." Sam said. Haley laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I mean no offense but you are like a brother." She said, trying to convince her self the last part was true. She had nearly told Sam she liked him a while back, before Jess came into their lives. She had hinted to it for months but Sam never seamed interested. So she backed off and then Jess was brought into their lives forever. Or at least that is what she thought at the time being,

"-ean even said you could come with us if you want." Sam said. Haley was then brought out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Dean said if you want you can hunt with us." Sam said. She grinned and nodded.

"That would be great." She said.

"Alright then, I guess we leave tomorrow." Sam said. She smiled and stood up.

"Well then I guess I should go into town tonight then." She said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I update Bobbys kitchen when I can and I didn't have the time the other day so I am doing it now." She explained. Sam smiled and then headed inside and Haley walked over to her car and drove off to the store. It was a quick drive there and she knew what she generly needed. She walked around for a bit and acasonaly put a thing or two in her cart. She honestly just needed to get Bobby a thing or two of whisky, some milk, beer, and something quick to make for any meal.

Once she got what she needed she put the things in her trunk and she started to walk to the driver seat when she saw a glimpse of ginger hair. She shook it off and got into her car, though she made sure to look back just in case. She drove in the opposite direction of Bobbys though when she saw the same ginger hair when she pulled out. She drove for a short period of time intill she made it to a place she could hide the car. She then pulled out her wand and got out.

Haley looked around the area and she heard the bushes move slightly. A few moments passed and nothing happened. She was about the get back into the car when a light came out of no where and her wand shot out of her hands.

"Accio Wand!" She yelled and her wand came back to her. She looked around and she was then face to face with her ex best friend; Ron Weasley.

~Sam~

Sam was worried, Haley normally didn't take this long when she was going out for a few things at the store. Even less time if she was just getting food. Sam started pacing when he realized she always called when she was gone for longer than an hour.

"Quit pacing boy, she will be fine." Bobby said. Sam shook his head and continued to pace and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Idijit." He mumbled and Sam stopped and grimaced. He suddenly saw a flash of something and he got a slight headache.

"That was odd." Sam mumbled before he got it again and he saw Haley clearly and she was with someone who did not look friendly.

"Bobby, does Haley happen to know someone around her age who is ginger?" Sam asked. Bobby then groaned slightly.

"Balls." He cursed.

~Haley~

"Hello Ronald." She said in a faux cheery voice.

"Potter." He said. Haley shook her head,

"I thought we knew each other enough to pass the last name faze." She teased.

"Enough chatter. You are coming back." He said.

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"You are needed to destroy him." He said.

"What? That fake prophecy, you mean to tell me that Dumb as a dore didn't told you?" She asked. He glared and she continued.

"Also old news, he's dead remember." She said.

"No he isn't, not for long." Ron said.

"videre quod video Sam Winchester." She whispered quietly so Ron couldn't hear.

"What do you mean by that huh, is him dying not enough?" She asked.

"You are not in any position to ask questions. You abandoned us just because you couldn't handle the truth." Ron said,

"And what's that huh?!" She asked.

"That you're just a stupid brat that wanted the attention. My parents got killed in a war boo hoo. You just needed to grow up." Ron said.

"How about, my best friend is getting more attention even though she hates it. You need toget your head out of your ass and realize you left when I needed you!" Haley yelled.

"Silencio" Ron yelled.

"Expelliarmus" Haley yelled

"Flipendo" Ron yelled as soon as he grabbed his wand. Haley fell back and Ron walked over to her.

"Alarte Ascendare." Ron yelled and Haley found her self being thrown up into the air. Once she landed she jumped up.

"Colloshoo." Haley yelled. Ron then found himself unable to walk and he looked down.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh it is quiet simple, to bad you never payed attention in charms." She sneered she then ran but not before she heard Ron yell.

"You coward! Just run away like how you did in our third year!" He yelled. Haley stopped for a second but she started running as soon as she heard the familiar popping noise of aperation. She then got into the car and drove back to Bobbys. Once she got there she saw Sam standing at the door.

"Your safe." He whispered. Haley nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story. Did you get the?" She started to ask and he nodded.

"Bobby told me." He said. She paled and Sam chuckled.

"I will explaine later but right now I need to lie down." She said quietly. Sam nodded and she took one more step forward and she passed out.

"Haley!" Sam yelled.

* * *

><p>Okay now according to my few resorces the following spells are:<p>

Accio: to fetch

Silencio: silencing spell

Expelliarmus: disarming

Flipendo: to knock back

Alarte Ascendare: to throw in the air

Colloshoo: stick fast hex

and the whole

videre quod vide is translated to see what I see on google translator... So a made up spell.


End file.
